


Connection

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, but I wrote it ages ago and am moving my old things from ff.net one fic at a time, suggested spirk - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from tumblr: star trek au where jim didn't get resurrected and spock prime went to his funeral.Spock and Spock Prime attempt to deal with some emotions following the death of this universe's favourite Starfleet Captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did, I'd have a helluva lot more money than I do now.
> 
> A/N: I wrote a drabblish thing for some prompt I saw on tumblr and thought I'd put it up here. Drabble, it's short for a reason. I write short things most of the time. Don't like, don't read. Very heavy suggestion of Spirk, though could just be read as strong friendship.
> 
> Prompt: star trek au where jim didn't get resurrected and spock prime went to his funeral.  
> \---
> 
> So I wrote this a rather long time ago, but am posting it here on AO3 now and finally moving it over from FF.net.

The funeral was a sordid affair, full of people who knew him and people who didn't and people who'd wanted to. It passed by slowly, yet more quickly than anything else ever had for the crew of the Enterprise. Especially for those who knew him the best was it the worst. Halfway through the ceremony, Spock had to leave. If he had stayed, he would have risked being overcome by the emotion he didn't want to allow himself to show. He was gasping for air, leaning against a wall, his normally stiff posture all but gone. Jim was gone. He almost couldn't believe it, but it was illogical to hold any sort of false hope. Repetition, too, was illogical, but he couldn't help the words floating through his head. Jim is gone. Jim is gone. He is not coming back. He is gone.

Spock looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, not unlike the light pressure Jim used to bestow upon him no matter how many times he'd asked --and then threatened-- him not to touch him.

No words were exchanged, as Spock looked up into the face of his elder version. Etched deep into his features was an extreme sadness, one that encompassed years, decades.

Spock Prime eventually took his hand away, but he stayed by his younger self, trying to steel himself to say something. Anything.

"He would not have wanted you to feel this," he said at last, and Spock looked up at him again, the closest thing to a glare he got to in his eyes.

"He is not here. He is _gone_. Why are you here?" The last question fell unbidden from his lips, but he did not make any attempt to retract it.

"You are not the only one who felt a connection to him," Spock Prime said after a few moments of heavy silence. This Jim was the only person who had reminded him of his own, and now that he was gone, he felt more alone in this time than he ever had before.

Spock opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, trying to understand. And then he looked down. "I apologise," he said quietly. "I spoke in anger. Forgive me."

Spock Prime let a small, sad smile show on his features. "You _are_ me," he said simply. "How could I not?"

Spock gave a small nod, his throat once again closing with grief as his mind wandered back to the ceremony. Spock Prime watched him carefully, and suddenly Spock looked up at him again.

"When you were… In your own time, did you have a connection with him?" he asked, his voice very quiet. Spock Prime didn't respond for a moment, and then he met and held Spock's gaze.

"I did. I will miss your Jim just as I miss my own."

The two stood there for a few minutes more, and then Spock turned to go back into the ceremony. Spock Prime followed him silently, head bowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are love! <3


End file.
